4 am
by Julessx354
Summary: After a huge fight Trish recieves a phone call that will change her life forever. Completed!


**Oook.. so i was reading the first 4am and it was the first time that i actually read the ending of it and i just hated it. so i decided that i was going to add more onto it. sooo here it is. (there's more too but since it's 4th of July i have thingss to do!)**

* * *

4 a.m

"What is wrong with you John, are you crazy!" the blonde yelled towards her boyfriend of nearly a year.

"Why don't you just leave me be." he said back

"No there is no way in hell I will sit back and watch you throw your life away because your dumbass wants to get high off pills" she paused to catch her breath. "You are extremely dumb if you think that you can seriously get away with this shit. You're fucking up your life, just as fast as your popping those pills."

John sat there in silence for a few seconds. Trish could tell the anger in his face. And he was about to explode. But she didn't give a shit if he's going to act like a two year old and freak out because his girlfriend is concerned. For the past couple months, Trish and John hadn't gotten along to great. She was suspicious at first but soon found out for herself that he was doing drugs. She was mortified and scared to death.

"I don't know who you think you are Trisha, this is MY life, don't you remember that. You aren't my wife or a fiancee your just my girlfriend. And that's it! So just deal with it. And if you don't like my habits then oh well, leave me!" and angry John screamed at Trish.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Out of all the fights they had, this was the worst. It had been going on for the past two hours. And there was no end to this one. He had never used words like that before towards her. He usually was so gentle. "John- you don't, you don't mean that do you?" a teary Trish asked.

"Yes I do mean it trish, I'm so sick of your shit!" he paused to think of what else he was going to say. "I can't even live my own life without you breathing down my fucking back about something that is my own personal business. Just stay out of it"

"You know what, I will stay out but I hope to god Vince McMahon doesn't ever find out about your little addiction" Trish said while she walked past him and gave him an evil smirk. If he wasn't going to try and stop, or even treat her with an ounce of respect, then she sure as hell was not going to be putting up with that. She opened the door motioning for him to get out. He took the hint and walked right past her.

John walked back to his room, pissed off more than ever. Once he got into the room. He punched the wall, knocking down the painting that was hooked to the wall. He opened up his bag. And started to dig out some pills. He took a handful of pills. Obvious way too many. He laid down on the bed and dozed off into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile his roomies Randy and Dave were out at the club with Stacy and Torrie. It had been getting late and Randy and Dave decided to head back to the hotel, so they could sleep in a little bit in the morning and be able to work out. They reached the room. And fumbled around for a few minutes with the key. They were clearly tipsy. Randy walked into the room and jumped on the bed. To find a man laying underneath him, who didn't move a single inch, or yell at him for that matter. Randy immediately knew something was wrong. Dave turned on the lights and saw that john was passed out cold and there was a bottle of pills on the night stand. Randy got up and looked at the bottle of pills. There were very few left. And they weren't a prescription, they were amphetamines. Randy looked back and forth from Dave to John, with a complete look of shock. They didn't know what to do with him. Dave quickly realized that they needed to get him to the nearest hospital. They called for an ambulance.

Trish laid in bed sound asleep. When she heard the loud noise of an ambulance. She immediately woke up and looked out the window. She couldn't make out who was being put into the ambulance, since her room was on the top floor of a nine story building. She just shrugged and wonder who it was and what was wrong. She crawled back into bed. She read the clock 3:30 am. She laid there thinking about John. Did he really tell her that all she was just a girlfriend, and that's all they would ever be. No future together? She fell back to sleep. When she was woken by a phone call. She groaned and looked at the clock that read 4 am. "Hello" she answered half asleep.

"Trish... hey its Randy"

"Randy why are you calling at 4 am?"

"I'm sorry. But I think you should know that John is in the" Randy hesitated

"Randy, what's wrong? John is in where"

"He's in, he's in the hospital Trish" Randy finally blurted out

"Oh my... what happened?"

"I think he might have overdosed... I never knew he was doing that shit Trish"

"Randy, I know I know... I've know he was doing this. This is all my fault!"

"Trish this isn't your fault. But maybe you can come to the hospital"

"Ok what hospital are you at?"

"We're at Mercy Hospital"

"Ok I'm leaving now" Trish hit end on her cell phone. Rushed out of her bed and threw on some sweats and a t shirt. She pulled her hair back and wiped away the tears that slipped through when she was on the phone. She grabbed her bag, threw her phone in it and grabbed her keys to her rental car. She unpatiently waited for the elevator to opened. "Come on open!" she said to herself. The elevator opened. And she rushed in. Pushing the button to her desired floor. She reached the parking garage and found her car. She sped out of the parking spot and out of the garage. Afraid she might get pulled over by cops, she slowed down a bit. She finally reached the hospital she parked her car out infront and ran into the emergency rooms. She reached the receptionist.

Dave saw a shaky blonde woman at the front desk. He automatically knew that it was Trish. He rushed over to her side and lead her over to where Randy and him were sitting. As soon as they reached the sitting room. Dave sat Trish in between him and Randy. Randy put his arm around Trish and held her while she burst out in tears.

"This is..." she mumbled while sniffling. "This is all my fault." she finally said. "We had a huge argument about this stuff, and he left, and I never went after him. He- he's overdosed now" she cried out.

"Trish baby this is not your fault. Nobody knew he was going to do this" Randy said

"I know, but if we weren't" she stopped when she saw the doctor come close to them.

"Hi, I'm doctor Steinberg." he started. "Are you Patricia Stratigias?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I am"

"And you are John Cena's girlfriend, correct?

"Yes that is correct."

"Do you have any kind of contact with his family?"

"Um... yes I do, I have some numbers."

"Ok, well could you call them and inform them that their son is in a rough stage right now after overdosing?"

Randy cut in "Doc, is it possible if I could call his family, and you allow Trish just to see him, we've both seen him" Randy said.

"Um, yeah I guess that would be ok. Miss. Stratigias please follow me."

Trish followed the doctor. He led her into a small room. She saw John, who was hooked up to all sorts of machines. He had an iv in his left arm. His face had looked almost purplish too. She pulled a chair up close to him. And took his hand. She apologized to him, even though he was unconscious. "John, I'm so so sorry. I Love you, so much" that was the first time she had said I love you to him, over the past 2 months. She kept hold his hand while she rested her head on the side of the bed. She dozed off.

Meanwhile, Randy was still out in the waiting room. Dave had gone back to the room to grab some things. When Dave was going through their stuff. He found a note that was written by John. He quickly snatched it and rushed back to the hospital. He reached the waiting room to find Randy snoozing on one of the chairs. He woke him up and showed him the note. His eyes widened with each word he read. He couldn't believe John would write that. Randy told him to go find Trish and give it to her. Dave found her sleeping next to John on the bed. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She immediately woke up.

"Oh hi, Dave. I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"It's ok trish, I didn't mean to wake you, but I found something that John left behind." he said handing her the note and walking out of the room before she could say a word.

She opened it and it read:

_Trish_

_If I don't make it, know that I've loved you along. I'm sorry that you have to go through this, I really didn't want to hurt you like this. But I needed to be out of your life, before I ruined it. I know I should have just listened to you when you told me to stop, but I just couldn't. I will miss you forever. And I'll forever watch over you. I will protect you from harm when I'm with God himself. I love you forever my Trisha. Goodbye._

_-John_

She had tears freely falling from her eyes. After all that was said and done she thought she would never forget the hate that she had towards him today after their fight, but a phone call me her realize she was wrong. And that if he was to awake from his serious condition that she would forgive him and she would promise to try to make it work instead of arguing with him when something wrong happens. Trish loved John with all of her heart and soul, and there wasn't anything she thought that would ever get in between them, besides this overdose. She sat in the chair and prayed that he would wake up eventually. She laid her head on the side of his bed never letting go of his hand, and drifted off to sleep. She was woken by a heavy hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Randy standing there, looking like complete crap if she had to say so herself. He had huge bags under his eyes, as so did she. "How long have i been sleeping?" Trish asked as she yawned, her hand was still holding John's.

"uhm about three hours, it's almost 730"

"Oh.. Wow. Oh are his parent's here yet?"

"They couldn't get an earlier flight than 5:55, so their going to be a little while."

"Oh... that really stinks" Trish said staring at John.

"You want some food? Me and Dave are going to go down to the cafeteria."

"No.. But maybe you could grab me a coffee and bagel, i don't want to leave John"

"Alright i can do that." he said and walked out.

Trish sat in the chair that she had been sitting in for the past four in half hours. She couldn't believe that he was in the hospital and unconscious. She got up and went to the bathroom, and washed her face. She grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and dialed her best friends number, she waited for her to answer "Hello?" Trish heard Ashley's voice from the other line.

"Hey hun, I'm so sorry to call early, it's just John's"

"I know i heard about it" Ashley said cutting her off. She had found out from Stacy when Randy had called her. "You want me to bring you some fresh clothes or something?"

"How do you always know what i need Ash" Trish said with a tiny smile.

"I'm just that good of a friend. I'll grab some of you're things in our room and I'll be over in about an hour."

"Thank you" Trish said and heard a click on the other end. She walked back over to John's bed and sat on the space next to him. She laid her head on his chest. "Oh John, i love you so much. Please don't leave me like this, i can't do it. I need you here with me, Don't leave me" Trish said as her tears started to pour down her cheeks. She kept whispering 'Don't leave me' to him as she slowly started to fall back to sleep, but was woken only twenty minutes later by Randy walking in with her coffee and bagel.

Randy could tell that she had been crying. "Here's you coffee" said Randy as he handed her t he coffee and then her bagel. She nodded her thanks with a weak smile and Randy turned around and walked out of the room.


End file.
